lemonade mouth break up
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: a couple of months has passed for lemonade mouth and they seems to be a solid band but when rivals becomes friends and band members falling for each other, will lemonade mouth keep up with the new changes and feelings for each other of will they call it quits?
1. intro

Oilvia's POV: olivia was sitting in her room writing a letter to her farther who is in jail." dear dad it's been 8 months since lemonade mouth became a band, and i know i've told you the story of how me and my friends got there. but did i ever tell you how lemonade mouth almost broke up just because of some drama over love and rumors? well it all begin with a regular Monday morning."

olivia dropped off her bike at school grounds and headed for the halls she just as she was about to open her locker when two girls cut in front of her. " olivia! you won't believe what happened!" stella said as she and mo stopped olivia from going to her locker. " let me guess your history teacher is sick and the sub is a dummy?" oilvia said being sarcastic. " ha-ha no." " there's a spring talent show and auditions are on wedsday... so are you in?" stella asked her. " ok but have you asked the boys yet?i mean it's not only my choice." oilvia said as she finally got her book out of her locker." no- but i'm sure they'll say yes i mean they always do." mo said as she olivia and stella walked off to class.

* * *

**A/N i'm sorry if this is short i'm still trying to figure out what to do next but i hope it sounds good so far.**


	2. stella's confension

WEN"S POV:

"man language arts is my least favorite class" i thought as i out a book from my bag, this was the third time the teacher was late. i wish olivia was here she always makes me happy. juat then the teacher came in with ray right behind him - WAIT RAY? WHATS HE DOING HERE! " class ray bleech would be joining our class until the end of this year, ray you could take a seat next to wendell." the teacher pointed at as ray sat besides me. gosh now i wish olivia was with me and not our band's enemy! this is going to be a tough day.

STELLA"S POV:

the band was at their usual table, they were talking about the spring talent show, but i wasn't thinking about the talent show i was thinking about the boy of my dreams... charlie delgado. yep i said it. but times have passed now and i've grown feelings for him just like what olivia did to wen. am i crazy...i don't know but someday i have to tell him.

CHARLIE"S POV:

oilvia and mo just got done talking about the spring talent show auditions this wedsday. me scott and wen were all excited, when i looked at stella she looked distracted, i wonder whats up?

NOBODY"S POV:

" so well meet at my house after school to pratice... we have a lot to do if were going to be in that talent show." olivia said. everyone nodded and left the cafteria. olivia couldn't help but notice that stella wasn't herslef today, so she walked over to her to see whats up." anything wrong stella?" she asked. stella took a long time to respond. " when did you truly know that you love wen, olivia?" " well i've known for a while and when the time was right we finally confessed." " oh- well thanks olivia see you later." stella said as she walked off.


	3. working with the enemy

A/N: thank you for reading my stories i want this one to be a good one so i'm not going to rush on things but i am a quick thinker with lots of downtime i'm not kidding.

* * *

NO ONES POV:

after school everyone met up at olivia's house for pratice. " ok we have to decide what song were gonna play for the show, any ideas?" olivia said when they sat down. " how about we do 'turn up the music' i bet everyone will love that!" charlie said. " i think that's a great idea delgado." stella said. she's really not sounding herself today, olivia thought. " ok so i got 'turn up the music' any other ideas?" olivia asked. everyone looked at each other. " come on... anything!" olivia spoke. " how many songs could we do?" mo asked. " well... i guess we could do a couple i mean i don't think a lot of people are entering." olivia said. " well i herd some of the students entering are doing songs from musicals, along with the songs they wrote... like covers. so maybe we could do something like that?" scott suggested. oilvia smiled and nodded." good idea scott." she said.

* * *

WEN'S POV:

yesterday practice for the talent show was great and i think we're going to win , or do our best not like at rising star about a couple of months ago, boy that was the most embarrassing moment of my life. but it was good because we knew our fans loved us because we gave them a voice. today things just got worse for me.

" ok class for our project we are going to do characteristic poems" the teach said as he was hanging our pieces of paper to see who are partners are. " you will each be given a partner to work with ...AND MAKE IT GOOD." the teacher said when he turned to give me my paper . man just because the last project wasn't good doesn't mean you have to pick on me. i look at my paper and it almost gave me a heart attack to see who i got. and who's my lucky partner? none other than ray bleech... great. " so i guess were partners." ray whispered. how could this day get any worse?

the teacher let us work on our projects, ray was talking with the teacher, and i hope it's about changing partners. after he was done he came up to me. " ok gifford grab your thinking cap were doing a song to play at the spring talent show." ray said when he sat down. i couldn't believe him." i am not doing a song with you." i said glaring at him." hey you want to pass right, and with your grades right now you'll need me." ray did have a point i was failing. " ok i'll do it." " great! i'll meet you at your house gifford." ray said . the bell rang and class was over, man what did i do to deserve this?

* * *

A/N: ok that's the end of the chapter i was really looking forward to this one. i'm not going to give away the song ray and wen will be singing but i'll give you a hint: adam hicks ( the actor of wen) actually sung it before. and just a little heads up there will be songs from high school musical , i know some or a lot of you don't like that movie. i don't either but the songs wern't bad but i'm only going to use the the songs that mean a lot to the movie.


	4. making friends with the enemy

STELLA'S POV:

i was in the hallways thinking to myself. what is wrong with me today? i couldn't focus all day long! during science i draw hearts all over my notebook saying s ,plus, c in it. i'm i that crazy over charlie, i got to say he's pretty cute...and charming...and funny... and - wait what am i saying! get a hold of yourself stella he will never fall for you. oh no here he comes, what do i say? " hey stella." charlie said. come say something anything! " hey charles!" i said in a eager tone. oh no why did i just do that! " so what do you say?" charlie finished. " huh?" i must've missed his conversation. " i said do you want to go grab a pizza?" he said to me. "umm sure." i said in a soft voice. " ok i'll see you after school then." charlie said then he walked off. OMG did the love of my life charlie delgado just asked me out? this is the best day ever!. i started skipping to my last class, i know that some kids saw me but who cares i have a date!

MO'S POV:

me and scott sat next to each other during 4th period. " where were you i've been calling you for like forever." i said as scott sat back down." i'm sorry mo you know i've just been busy." scott said." " with what!" i said, i got really mad at him. " you know stuff, my soccer pratice, grades, you know the works." " scott i haven't seen you expect for when were with the band... why won't you spend time with me?" i said to scott. he just looked at me for a long time. suddenly his phone rang. " sorry mo i have to get an excuse for the teacher to let me out early so i can go to pratice... i promise we'll hang out tomorrow. bye!"  
" sure you will." i whispered as scott walked off. man why does having a cute athlete with a talent for music boyfriend has to be so hard?

WEN"S POV: after school ray stopped at my house to work on the song for tomorrow, i swear if he touches my stuff he won't live for tomorrow.  
"so what are you think the song should sound like?" ray said as we went to my room. " well according to the paper of our theme we have to do something that is common to nature...that should be easy." i said. " well...we need to make something that is worthy of a, **A** something that would make the crowed go wild!" suddenly my little sister gorgie walked by my room all sweaty,( note to self close bedroom door.) " why are you all wet gorgie?" i asked her. " it is boiling out there wen!, i mean it's so hot that the roofs can catch on fire. (sigh) i'm going to take a shower." gorgie said as she went to the bathroom. then ray just had the greatest idea ever! " you know what thats not actually half bad." he said , i looked at him." you mean rooftops catching on fire." i asked. ray shook his head. " no i mean those words your sister said... ' we gonna need some water cause the roof's on fire'." " i stay cool regardless , we gon' burn it up." ray sang " great idea ray its- it's like a summer thing right?" i said as ray nodded. " oh you know what would be better?...you could sing a rap, you know do that through the whole song!" ray said excitedly i nodded at his idea " ray this is going to be the best projects of our lives!" i said. me and ray worked on the song and ray called his band up so we could pratice. man this is going to rock! and ray seems not so bad anymore this might be a great friendship.

* * *

A/N: ok i think after that chapter you guys now know what song wen and ray is going to sing. i dare you to try to guess it. it's on youtube so you guys can go see it it's really catchy. so leave a comment and guess what song it is.  
i love that song so much and i've been dying to put it in a story


	5. a big shocker

OLIVIA'S POV:

it was wednsday and the band met up at the music hall where ms. reznick was waiting for us to crush was there too, but i'm pretty sure they don't stand a chance. " ok everybody take a seat!" ms. reznick said. " first up is lemonade mouth." she said me and the band took our places. the songs we decided to do was 'you are the music ' from high school musical 2. mo and scott sang it while we played. then we did our first song when we met ' turn up the music'. after the song was done we took a bow, and sat back down. more people went up on stage to preform until it was time for mudslide crush was last. i saw that when ms. reznick called their name wen stood up. i guess he couldn't stand to even hear they got on stage me and the whole band was surprised that wen was with them! **how could he betray us like that!** i'm going to have a serious talk with him.

WEN'S POV:

when ms. reznick called our names i got up and took the stage, i was really nervous, not because of our song. because of my band, i saw they were all shocked, i have to talk to olivia after school and tell her everything.

OLIVIA'S POV:

after the audition ms. reznick told us the order of when we will be preforming. lemonade mouth is second to last , and mudslide crush is last. i'm still mad at wen, why would he join mudslide crush for? when we walked out i didn't talk to him all day and i could see that he tried to talk to me." come on olivia please talk to me." he said. i manged to aviod him the whole day but it won't last long, after school i'm going to talk to him.

WEN'S POV:

i was so worried about olivia i asked her about a million time to try to talk to me but she just ignored me. i hope i can talk to her soon. just then ray came over towards me. "hey wen! best bud, come on we have to pratice for the show it's this saturday you know!" he said.i stared at olivia as she walked off." ok lets go." i said." alright!" ray said as we went to go pratice.

* * *

**A/N: i know it's a little short but the next chapter is going to start on the problems the band is having, btw i already decided some of the songs for this story and i think it's going to be awesome! next chapter is about mo and scott, thats all i'm going to say i don't want to ruin anything.**


	6. they have to understand

MO'S POV:

after school i waited for scott at donte's pizzeria. " hey mo." we said when he finally arrived. " scott your late...again!" i said as he sat down." this is the 5th time you were late scott." i finished. " i'm sorry mo... i just been busy." " well with what scott? what is so important that you can't tell me?" i said. scott just sat there in silence. " you know what forget about it." i said as i got up." " wait mo!" charlie called after me. " i'll see you tomorrow." i said as i walked off.

STELLA'S POV:

my first date with charlie last tuesday was a disaster! i mean all i did was smile and nod ,smile and nod. i must've looked like the joker to him. today me and charlie were hanging out at my house." i can't believe it!" charlie said as we sat down. " can't believe what?" i asked him. about what wen did at the auditions for the talent show." he said. " well it can't be that bad is it?" i asked again. " i don't know but olivia is, pretty mad i mean this competition means everything to her and now her boyfriend is singing with a rival band... you wouldn't do that right?" he asked. i though about to for a while. " well no i guess." i said. " exactly!" charlie said." you we could be jumping to conclusions, i mean maybe wen did it for a reason, we don't know yet." i said choosing my words carefully. " yea well all i know is that olivia is going to have a talk with wen, i hope he has a explanation to this." charlie said. then we spent the whole day playing video games and watching movies.

WEN'S POV:

mudslide crush came to my house to pratice for the talent show and i got to say things went pretty well. " hey buddy nice pratice today... you know, we are going to ace this project!" ray said as pratice was over. " i kept quiet the whole time he was talking. " something wrong?" ray asked. " nothing ray...its nothing." " yo come on bro i know when something is wrong now tell me." ray said. " ok when we preformed at the audition today olivia and the guys got... pretty shocked that i was playing with a ... well with a..." " a rival form another band?" ray asked. i nodded. "wen i always see how close you and your band are, especially olivia, you know i bet if you tell them why you are doing this they will understand." ray said. " you think so?" i asked. " i know so, bro." ray said . after that we continued to work on our song. and maybe the band will understand... i hope so.

* * *

A/N: sorry that i lied to you that this chapter is going to be about mo and scott, but i promise next chapter will be about them and why scott isn't telling mo about what he's doing, along with a song from high school musical 2 it's the song that makes me cry every time i watch the movie ... now i know why i keep skipping that spot...ok. keep on reading cuz were getting more and more closer to the end.


	7. i gotta go my own way

MO'S POV:

"i can't believe scott stood me up again!" i said as i walked out to donte's pizzeria. i am going to have a talk with him, i mean there has to be a reason why he would stood me up. i kept on walking until i saw 2 figures talking together on a bench. one of those figures were scott! well at least i will be able to talk to him. i walked up to him until i saw who he was talking to. it was JULES! just as they saw me they kissed! my eyes turned bright red as i turned around and ran away. i can't believe that two-timing-no good jerk! i looked back and saw that scott chased after me i herd him calling my name." mo!" he called out. " mo can we please talk?" i turned around to talk to him. " ok scott let's talk. lets talk about how you lied to me, how you cheated, and how you broke my heart once again just because of jules!" i said brushing back tears from my eyes. " mo i'm sorry-" he said but i cut him off. " you know what scott... i give up... and i need a break... from all of this." i said. "what are you saying mo?" scott asked. " i'm saying i need a break form this pressure... the band... our relationship... everything." i said. " mo." scott said in a quiet voice. " i'm sure you'll be fine without me scott, but right now...i need to be who i am." i said

**A/N: song time!**

_mo: " i gotta say what's on my mind. something about us doesn't seem right these days. life keeps getting in the way, whenever we try somehow the plans is always rearranged. it's so hard to say, but i gotta do whats best for me, you'll be okay! I've got to move on and be who i am. I just don't belong here i hope you understand, we might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now i gotta go my own way."_

_( i started walking away.)_

_mo: " don't wanna leave it all behind, but i get my hopes up and i watch them fall every time. another color turns to gray! and it's just so hard to watch it all slowly fade away. i'm leaving today 'cause i've gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay... i've got to move on and be who i am.i just don't belong here, i hope you understand. we might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now. i gotta go my own way._

_(scott ran after me)_

_scott: "what about us? what about everything we been through?"_

_(i turned to him) _

_mo: " what about trust?"_

_scott: " you know i never wanted to hurt you."_

_mo: " what about me?"_

_scott:" what am i supposed to do?("i gotta leave but i'll miss you") miss you."("oh")_

_mo: " so... i got to move on and be who i am.(" why do you have to go?") I just don't belong here, i hope you understand.(" i'm trying to understand.") we might find a place in this world someday. but at least for now, (" i want you to stay!") i gotta go my own way! I've got to move on and be who i am, ("what about us?") I just don't belong here i hope you understand.("i'm trying to understand.") we might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now... i gotta go my own way...i gotta go my own way...i gotta go my own way..."_

**_A/N: and end song._**

_MO'S POV: _

_i left to go home after my break up with scott. and right now i don't feel like playing at the spring talent show competition. when i reached home i went to my room hoped on my bed and cried._

_SCOTT'S POV:_

_i can't believe i lost the most sweet, beautiful girl in the world... jules caught up to me but right now i don't even want her." good shes gone, now we can be together." jules said in a annoying hugged me tightly, but i pulled away for her." jules you know i love mo and you know i'll always will." i said to looked at me with those evil eyes. " who needs her scott? by the way remember our little deal?" she said now sounding angry. " i looked to where mo left. " i don't care about any deal jules...i care about mo." i said as i walked off. i could hear jules calling after me but i didn't listen. all i could think about was mo._

* * *

**A/N: so how do you like that? i think this is a good chapter, i told you i will do a chapter about mo and scott. next chapter is about stella and charlie, then wen and olivia. both containing songs. i even have a surprise for those Carrie Underwood fans out there. and the song that mo and scott sings is called " gotta go my own way" from high school musical 2. i used to cry at that part of the movie, just like i did in the song "always there" from lady and the tramp 2 scamps adventure. well thanks for reading stayed tuned. **


	8. stella gives up

STELLA'S POV:

before school ended for the day i went to go find charlie, why you might ask? well i'm finally going to tell him how i feel, yep today's the day! i just hope charlie has feelings for me. is this is what it's like falling in love? i know wen and olivia had the same feeling when they told each other. man they make a perfect couple i just hope it works out for me and charlie. i found him in the cafeteria, not many people are there. charlie was reading a book called the 'hunger games' i read it before, like a million times, good we have something to talk about. i was about to go and talk to him when a blonde girl came up to him. " hey charlie!" the girl said. i didn't really know her but charlie seems to." hey victoria." he said giving a smile at her. i quickly hid behind the vending machine. i had no choice! i kept on hearing them talk, my legs are getting the cramps! " so charlie i been meaning to ask you.." victoria said. " would you like to go out with me sometime?" she asked, and i couldn't believe what i was hearing! unfortunately i didn't hear what charlie said but i guessing that he said yes! shoot! i thought to myself i lost my chance, now charlie and me will never be together. maybe it wasn't meant to be. was i only dreaming about it and try to make it come true? i still have feelings for him, but i guess he don't feel the same for me. i got to tell him anyway, just to get this secret off my back. i got up from the vending machine and headed towards him. " hey stell!" he said as he putted his book down when i came over to him. " charlie this is going to be hard for me to say this, so i'm just going to go out with it." i started to say. i could see those dark brown eyes look at me. " CHARLE I LIKE YOU!" i said out loud, thank goodness no one heard me but charlie. " i really do... and not like a friend or a brother something more that to me..." i felt tears in my eyes and charlie looked shocked. " but i whatever my heart is telling me must be a lie because i know you don't feel the same way... i just wanted to let you know that... goodbye delgado." i said as i walked off. i didn't want to turn around, but my feet just kept on walking. faith didn't want us to be together my thoughts were all a fantasy, a dream that will never come true.

**A/N: song time.**

_stella:" it's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside.i'm standin' here, but all i want is to be over there. why did i let myself believe,miracles could happen? cause not i have to pretend, that i don't really care.i thought you were my fairytale, a dream when i'm not sleepin', a wish upon a star, it's coming true... but everybody else could tell, that i confused my feelings with the truth, when there was me and you... i swore i knew the melody, that i herd you singin'. and when and when you smiled you made me feel, like i could sing along. but then you went and changed the words,now my heart is empty. i'm only left with use-to-be's and once upon a song. now i know your not a fairytale, and dreams were ment for sleepin'. and wishes on a star just won't come true. 'cause now even I can tell, that i confused my feelings with the truth. because i liked the view. when there was me and you... I can't believe that i could be so blinded. it's like you were floating while i was falling, and i didn't mind! because i liked the view...oooh hoo hoo. i thought you felt it too, when there was me and you."_

**_A/N: end of song._**

_STELLA'S POV: i went home when the bell ranged i didn't brother to wait for charlie, cause why would i? i already know the truth, and my heart was already broken._

_CHARLIE"S POV: after the school bell ranged i looked for stella, i couldn't get her out of my mind! i never gotten her out of my mind, ever since i got over mo i started to get to know stella. and i actually had special feelings for her. she's pretty, independent , and even though she says she's not smart i still think she is! when i heard her say that she loved me i was trying to know what to say back at her.i loved her too but i was to afraid to be rejected again. but then the other words crossed my mind, stella thinks i don't love her back, did i lose her forever? no! i didn't! stella was too important for me to lose i have to go tell her how i feel! just then i had a great idea. _

* * *

**A/N: well i hoped you like this chapter. it was hard to write! i hope the next one will be easy. btw **

**to the Carrie Underwood fans out there the next chapter has your surprise in it, so the next chapter goes to the wen/olivia fans plus Carrie Underwood fans. this chapter song is called ' when there was me and you' from high school musical 1 and i think that was the last song i'm going to put for high school musical, you know unless i get a new idea. thanks for reading!**


	9. i quit!

OLIVIA'S POV:

after school i planned to meet up with wen, i needed to talk to him,and get some answers. i found him at the halls by principal brenigan's office. " wen!" i called over to him. he looked up and saw me as i walked over. " wen we need to talk." i said when i got to him. " why where you singing with ray at the auditions?" i asked him. " olivia it's not what you think-" " oh i know what i think, your bailing on us!" i interrupted him. " what?" he asked in shock." no i'm not bailing on you you guys, i just have to sing with ray for a school project." he said. " oh and you chose the spring talent show, the most important show at this school!?" i said in a angry voice. " wen did you even remember what ray did to us? what they did to the band? he tried to destroy us!" i said angrily. " well maybe he changed." wen said. " oh right he changed, as if pigs could fly!" " olivia you don't understand he's a good friend." " a friend wen? really? oh- he can not be your friend!" " and why not!" wen asked. i was trying to think of an answer to that question. " well...because he's a bad influence on you." i tried to say. " no he's not olivia! he changed... and if you can't understand that then... then i'm out of the band." wen said as he walked out of the doors and headed home. i can't believe what i just said to a person that means a whole lot to me. is this the end of lemonade mouth?

WEN'S POV:

i decided to walk home after my argument with olivia. i remembered every word we said to each other. i can't believe i quit the band. the most dumbest mistake of my life i just hurt the one that i love and even worse i quit at the thing that meant the most to my music. is it to late to apologize? well i'm sure olivia won't talk to me anymore. but if i can then what could i say?

**A/N: Carrie Underwood fans your time is here! here's your song!**

_(olivia was sitting down with regret.)_

_olivia: " piercing words, eyes are red, watch your tailights in the rain. empty heart filled with regret, i know we were both to blame. and i'm not sorry that it's over, but for the way we let it end. so i said all i had to say...in letters that i threw you should know please believe me. i've picked up the phone a thousand time, and tried to dial your number. but it's been so long, it's never easy. it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way. so what can i say?" _

_( wen continued to walk home.)_

_wen: "how did it come to this?"_

_both: "i think about you all the time."_

_wen: "it's no excuse but i wish, that i never made you cry. i'm not sorry that it's over but for the way we let it end."_

_both: "i couldn't find the words to say... and you should know please believe me. i've picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number. but it's been so long it's never easy. it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way. "_

_olivia:" so what can i say? ( " what can i say?") what can i say? ( " what can i say?") "_

_(olivia headed home while wen was at the stables with his horse.)_

_wen: " i hate to think all you had of me,(" i said all i had to say.") is a memory i left you. space between what was ment to be (" in letter that i threw away.") and the mess that it turned into."_

_olivia: "and you should know please believe me."_

_both: " i've picked up the phone a thousand times, and tried to dial your number...! and it's been so long, it's never easy. it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way."_

_wen: " it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way."_

_olivia: "what can i say? what can i say? ("what can i say?") "_

( olivia went inside she didn't even say hi to her grandma. she just went to her room and stayed there.)

* * *

WEN'S POV:

what have i done? i thought to myself as i sat down on a bench with my horse. i just lost olivia and the band. just because i'm friends with ray! i mean sure he did tried to break lemonade mouth up, but that's all in the past, he really did change. olivia just... doesn't understand. i decide to finally go on a ride with my horse, i haven't done it since my mom left. i guess sydeny saw me leaving because she followed me across the trail. " hi wen." she said as she caught up to me we both stopped at a field at the end of the trail. and we tied up our horses. i didn't say a word. " is everything alright?" she asked. i still refused to talk. " listen wen if there's something wrong you could tell me. i know i'm not your real mom but i still care." she said. " i know." i finally said. " so why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked again in a sweet voice. " it's nothing sydeny... at least nothing that you could fix." i said softly. i could tell that sydeny was really worried, she gave me that, tell-me-or-i'm-going-to-keep-staring-at-you, look. finally i broke out of it. " i left the band and broke up with olivia!" i finally said. sydeny looked stunned at what i just said. " well why did you do that?" she asked. " olivia got mad at me for being friends with our band rival ray bleech, you know from mudslide crush." i started , as sydeny nodded. " olivia said that i couldn't be friends with him and so... i got so mad that i quit the band." i said i was almost about to cry. " wen." sydeny said as she gave me a warm hug. " everything is going to be alright,you and your band is a strong team, and whatever life throws at you, i know that lemonade mouth will keep going strong." sydeny said. " do you need some time alone?" she asked, i nodded so she got back on her horse and rode home. i thought about what she said, will lemonade mouth be strong? i know that our fans need us. maybe i'm going with this the wrong way. i just need time for olivia to be able to talk to me then i can tell her how i feel. i hope our love for music will stay strong, or lemonade mouth might be gone forever.

* * *

**A/N: your welcome Carrie Underwood fans, in case you didn't know that song was called 'what can i say' from carrie underwood ans the sons of sylvia. i though it would be a good song for olivia and wen in this chapter... it spoke to me! and the part of the chapter of the story where sydeny is in it... yea just made it up! i got inspired! my sis was dying for me to write this chapter down so i hope you like it! next chapter is about the girls.** **and if you want to listen to any of the songs i putted down just look it up on youtube, you'll find it!**


	10. girl talk

STELLA'S POV:

i got a text from olivia saying to meet her, and mo and olivia's house. i didn't want to go but it might be dealing with band things so i had no choice. my eyes were still red from all the crying i had about charlie. i still can't believe i thought a guy would ever fall for me. EVER! i finally found myself at olivia's porch and her grandma let me in. she told me that olivia and mo were in the back yard,so i guide myself there. i found them lying around. now whats up with them?

OLIVIA'S POV:

stella walked in from the back room door, me and mo was sitting down on the lawn. none of them knew why i called them over here,but i had to tell them what happened between me and wen. " whats wrong?" stella asked us. " ask olivia she hasn't told me yet." mo said. both girls looked at me waiting for my answer, i was still upset of that happened after school, i felt like i was going to try. so i told them half of the bad news so i can stop myself from crying."i think we should drop out of the competition." i said . the girls were in shock! " why?" stella asked? " great, first scott now this?" mo said in pain me and stella were confused. " what are you saying mo?" i asked. " i saying that scott is a BIG-LYING-CHEATING-HEART-BREAKING-JERK!" mo screamed, me and stella sat by her side to comfort her. " i found scott kissing jules today." she said, me and stella gasped. " i don't want to see him again and i just can't get into another relationship... i'm just...not up for it." mo said in a quiet voice. " well at least you had someone who loved you." stella said, me and mo was staring at her now. " ok you may not know this but... i have a crush on a guy at our school." she said. " who is it?" mo asked. " it's...it's... it's charlie ok!" she said finally getting it out. " wait charlie, you mean our charlie?" i asked, and stella nodded. me and mo squealed in excitement, but we saw that stella was upset. " guy you don't understand i love charlie but he doesn't love me!" stella said feeling embarrassed, we all sat down again. " i was going to tell him how i feel but then i saw victoria ask him out and i'm pretty sure he said yes and... well i don't know i mean , when i got to know charlie i grown feelings for him,but...but know i know that he doesn't feel the same for me." stella said in disappointment. " well you never know that stella i mean, what if only one guy isn't interested in you...who cares? it's his loss stell." mo said. stella was now crying but it all stopped when mo cheered her up. " thanks mo, and you know what? a guy like scott doesn't even deserve a girl that is as pretty and talented as you are. no jerk like him does." stella said as the tears wiped away. should i tell them? i thought this is important, maybe... ok i'm gonna. " guys do you want to know the real reason why i called you over here?" i asked. mo and stella nodded. " ok you know how wen sung at the auditions with mudslide crush on wednesday?" i asked. it took me a while to get it out. " well i asked him why, so he told me, then we got into a argument and he... WEN QUIT THE BAND!" i said in pain i got down and cried. i felt two pairs of arms wrap around me as i sat there and cried.i finally got up still with tears. " i...i just feel so bad now i mean... wen told me that he became friends with ray and sung with him for a school project but... i didn't believe him! then he told me that ray has changed and now... well now i just want him back!" i said getting into more tears. " olivia..." stella said. " now that wen is gone i feel that lemonade mouth is over, that's why i wanted to quit." " olivia tried to be strong. mo said. " maybe wen will come back around and maybe he won't, but you have to believe in yourself and the band... it's the only way it will stay strong. mo said. " i... i just don't want to do the show... not after what happened." i said drying up my tears. " then we won't make you." stella said. " let's let mudslide crush win this one or some other band, but we are not gonna give up on you... and you know it." mo said. " maybe your right." i said. we all got into a girl group hug. " i'm glad i have girls like you." i said. " you know what olivia?...we do too." stella said. we all went up to my room to call the charlie and scott the bad news, i hope they take it well... as for wen... well i hope he does his best at the talent show. i wish him the best of luck.

* * *

**the story is not over yet! there's still more to come, will wen quit the band forever? and will this story get a happy ending?... sorry guys i saw a lot of author notes that say that after a chapter. next chapter i don't know yet but it's about the boys so... you just have to wait and see... ok! leave a comment of this chapter and any other chapter of this story, and just a future update my next story is about wen and gorgie and their little adventure. it's gonna be big! but i'm not gonna type it until this story is finished, which will be finished soon. what do you think of a adventure staring wen and his little sister? leave a comment , thanks for reading!**


	11. what to do, what to do?

CHARLIE'S POV:

i just got a call from olivia telling me the bad news, i was going to ask her if stella was with her but i didn't know what to say. i reached to scott's house to talk to i knocked scott opened the door. " hey man what's up?" he asked. " hey scott did you hear that-" i was about to finish my sentence when scott cut me off. " -that wen quit lemonade mouth and we have to drop out of the competition? yea i herd." scott said. he let me in and we made our way to his room. " i can't believe wen would quit. that-that isn't like him!" i said in anger. " i know, wen is always the kind of guy who wants to bring everyone together." scott said. a long silence came between us. " hey scott can i tell you something i've never told anyone before?" i asked scott nodded. " well i like this girl, and she's my friend a very good friend! and i want to tell her how i feel but then i get scared." i said. " and is this girl happens to be stella yamada, by any chance?" scott said, i was shocked that scott knew. "how-how did you know?" i asked. " charlie! the whole band knows, but you and stella! you two acted like wen and olivia when they first liked each other.!" scott said and he wasn't wrong, i have been acting like wen, so nervous to even speak up. " do you think i have a chance with her?" i asked. " yea, a better chance then me." scott said i looked at him wondering what was wrong. " *sigh* mo dumped me, because she thought i kissed jules." " you kissed jules?!" i asked scott glared at me. " it wasn't my fault! i was trying to get a secret that jules had of mo." scott said, i was still confused. " jules took a picture of mo doing something really embarrassing. and i only spent time with her to get the picture deleted before everyone at school finds out." he said. " ok... what is it?" i asked. " well a couple of weeks ago jules took a picture of mo cuddling with a stuff bear from her childhood, i saw it before. she loves that bear. jules said the only way to get the picture back was to break up with mo, and i didn't want to do that. so i told jules that i did so i can get the picture back, but jules won't believe me so i went on a couple of fake dates with her so i can delete it, but i guess my plan didn't work." scott said, he showed me the picture, and man that was a embarrassing pic. i can see why scott did it." well the best way to get mo back is to tell her the truth. just tell her what you told me, i bet she will understand." i said." thanks man." scott said. " so... what should i do about stella, i mean she thinks i don't like her, but when i try to speak to her i chicken-up!" i said. " well if you can't say it...then sing it! yea girls always like guys who sing romantic songs to them, and with lemonade mouth dropping out ms. reznick would be happy to put you in...it's either that of write her a poem." scott said. i'm not very good at poems, so i guess a song will have to work. " thanks scott i'll try it out." i said. it was time for me to go home so i said goodbye to scott and walked all the way there. well i hope the song idea works, because besides poems i got nothing!

WEN"S POV:

i tried to call olivia but i can't, she might be still mad at me. oh why did i ever quit? without the band i'm nothing! sydeny's advice certainly didn't work, i went back to the field today to think of what i've done. i wish my real mom was still here she would know what to do. i closed my eyes for a long time when i opened them back up, the first thing i saw was ray's face." ahhh!" i said as i got up quickly. " whoa dude it's just me!" ray said. " what are you doing here?" i asked. " well i was at your house to talk about tomorrow's contest but you were not there. then your little sis told me where you were and she said that the only way to get here was on a horse, so here i am!" ray said. "yeah... you do know that you could walk or ride a bike here, and not a horse?" i said. ray did a palm on the face. " ha, it's ok man gorgie does that to anyone who is going here." i said. " so what's up?" ray asked as he sat down besides me. " i quit lemonade mouth." i said. " what! why?" ray asked in shock! " it's all because of olivia. i tried to tell her why i sang in the auditions with you, but she won't believe me. then i told her about our friendship and how you changed but she, just won't understand. so...i quit." i said to ray. "oh ...so this is all because of me?" ray said sounding worried. " no it's isn't because of you, it's kind of my fault too... i should've told her and the band about me and you, but...i blew it." i said. " listen man... i knew you guys were meant to be a band, everybody did! so what if you got into a argument with your girlfriend? that doesn't mean lemonade mouth has to end...just tell her how you feel." ray said. what if olivia doesn't believe me? or maybe she will all i know is that i want olivia back and i don't want our band to come to a end. " thanks ray." i said. " no problem man." ray said . we got on our horses and went back to my house to talk about tomorrow, hopefully then i can tell olivia the truth. she has to understand.

* * *

**A/N: ok next chapter is going to be the next to the last chapter, so well get to the end soon, don't worry it will be a happy ending...or will it, *pfft* i'm not going to tell you! leave a comment below about what i should write next after this story. i was thinking a wen story. i'm putting the pair of kings story on hold because of writing block, but i will get to it soon. keep on reading and thanks for doing that!**


	12. the competition of happiness

OLIVIA'S POV:

it was saturday night, the day of the competition, ms. reznick was upset that lemonade mouth dropped out, but charlie said that he will be entering the show...i wonder why? ray and wen entered the backstage."hey olivia." wen said. " wen we dropped out of the competition...but were only here because charlie is still entering... i wish you and your band the best of luck." i said. wen looked shocked, ray told him that they needed to do a sound check so they went to the other side of the stage." are you alright?" mo asked behind me. i turned around trying to put on a brave face. " yea mo...i'm fine." ms. reznick told everyone to head back stage because it's time for the show. when everyone got to their places ms. reznick came out of the curtains. " hello everybody and welcome to our annual spring talent show...now were gonna have a great time tonight, there's gonna be lots of dancing and singing for us ok...now please welcome our first act...alex carpender singing " rainy days and mondays!" " ms. reznick said as she exit the stage. i got to say the first few acts were pretty it came down to the last two acts, and charlie was up next." good luck charlie!" we all said.** (a/n: ok you know i had to do it!)** _charlie took the stage possibly _nervous, but i have faith in him.

CHARLIE'S POV:

i walked up stage when ms. reznick called my name i was so nervous, i hope after this song stella will know me better. " hello everybody." i said as i sat down on a seat in the middle of the stage. " i would like to make this song out to the person i love, the one i care about." i said as i looked at stella but i guess she didn't looked at me. the music started playing and i sang my song.

**(this is called i gotta find you: it's on youtube!)**

_charlie: "every time i think i'm closer to the it means to know just who i am,i think i found a better place to start. no one seems to understand. i need to try to get to where you are, could it be? your not that far? you're the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that i'm singing. i need to find you...i gotta find you. you're the missing piece i need the song inside of me. i need to find you...i gotta find you. oh yeah. yeah! you're the remedy i'm searching hard to find. to fix the puzzle that i see inside. painting all my dreams the color of your smile."_

_( i looked back at stella who was looking at me.)_

_charlie: " when i find you it will be alright...i need to try to get to where you are, could it be? your not that far? you're the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that i'm singing. i need to find you...i gotta find you. you're the missing piece i need the song inside of me. i need to find you...i gotta find you... been felling lost can't find the words to say. spending all my time stuck in yesterday, where you are is where i wanna be. oh next to you...and you next to me...oh...i need to find you...yeah! you're the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that i'm singing. i need to find you...i gotta find you. yeah! you're the missing piece i need the song inside of me. i need to find you, i gotta find you. you're the voice i hear inside my head the reason that i'm singing, i need to find you. i gotta find you...you're the missing piece i need, the song inside of me. i need to find you ...i gotta find you...yeah...i gotta find you." _

_i took a bow and exited the stage ms. reznick walked up stage as i walked off." ok next we have-uh?" ms. reznick said as ray was telling her something. " umm... we have a little thing i need to take care of so we will need to take a short break." ms. reznick said. the curtains went down as everybody got on stage right, confused._

_NO ONE'S POV:_

_" ms. reznick whats wrong?" olivia said as she got their, with the rest. " i don't know ask ray." ms. reznick said. " ok... we have a little problem with the last number." ray said." what? problem- there is no problem." wen said. " well the band called and they bailed on us...we can't perform!"ray said as everyone started getting worried. " then if we can't preform then what should we do?" wen asked. " well...i guess we have to call it quits man." ray said in shame. wen looked really upset, and ms. reznick looked sad too. " listen man...well still get a grade for our class... just not a very good one." ray said disapointed. ray and wen started to walk off stage when everyone herd drumming. everybody turned around, and saw charlie. " need a drummer?" he said. everybody was surprised. " charlie- but how could you-?" wen started to say but charlie cut him off. " listen man i herd you play, so...i remembered. i will play for you." charlie said. ms. reznick screamed with excitement. " but we still need a guitar and a bass player!" ray said just then scott ran up on stage and grabbed a guitar. " and i'm covering that." he said. mo picked up a bass and ran up their too. " me too." she and stella walked up to the boys." you need back up dancers?" olivia said. wen and ray cheered as everyone took their places while ms. reznick introduced them. "ladies and gentlemen i would like to introduce a wonderful band playing for us tonight, now we had some last minute set-ups but i think we're ready!... now please welcome the band of lemonade mouth and the lead singer from mudslide crush: ray bleech. in their new song burnin' up!" ms. reznick said as she left the stage and the curtain went up, so the band can start playing._

* * *

_ ray: "i would like to introduce myself... we burnin' up 'A plus' we gonna need some water 'cause the roof's on fire, i stay cool regardless, we gon' burn it up ("ok, ok,ok,ok.") go burn it up"_

_wen: " yeah i'm smirking,sweat working. so far gone from you earthlings, that's for certain, body hurtin', too hot to stop drop the curtain. realizing, i'm rising. they thought i'd never make it i surprised'em. destroying,recoiling, back to the fact that i'm boiling, universal, commercials, getting flown overseas for rehearsals. running laps 'round the game in a circle, and anybody speak about my name, then it's personal. i keep it moving and i'm living a rap, like the only vision i'm given' is the vision i'm at, you know it's gonna be the reason, why you feeling my static. never thought that you'd be jumping like a kid on a mattress, we keep it hot!_

_ray: "100 and up,up the temperature's up, i'm rising, rising higher! 100 and up("yeah") this place burnin' up,up. it's on, it's on fire.( "yea we some")"_

_ray: "we gon' need some water 'cause the roof's on fire, i stay cool regardless, we gon' burn it up, we burnin' up. gon' need some water 'cause the roof's on fire, i stay cool regardless, we gon' burn it up, gon' burnin' up! _

_wen: " we keep it going 'til we hot and we blowing, the body heat, the heat the body, is where the party is going. i say the rhythm's always in em' and i'm getting it going. that probably be the reason why you see me temperature growing, i'm like. show stopper, flow doctor, telling all your friends that i'm hotter. so probably watch and see. the way i get it going, when i'm flowing and dropping the beat. i'm ballin' not fallin' and i'm hotter than the party that we all in. i'm ruthless, you'll lose it . like i handed you a bomb with the fuse lit. now get it going and i'm bringing the fire, the motivation from the lyrics will be taken you higher. appreciate and when you hear it keep the people inspired. so we can go down as the hottest, and we finally retire we keep it hot!"_

_ray: "100 and up,up the temperature's up, i'm rising, rising higher! 100 and up("yeah") this place burnin' up,up. it's on, it's on fire.( "yea we some"). we gon' need some water 'cause the roof's on fire. i stay cool regardless, we gon't burn it up. we burnin' up...100 and up...burnin' up...100 and up..."_

_both: " and it go, and it go, and it go, like burnin' up. we gon' need some water ' cause the roof's on fire, i stay cool regardless, we gon' burn it up, we burnin' up! gon' need some water 'cause the roof's on fire,("yeah") i stay cool regardless, we gon' burn it up, we burnin' up! it's true!"_

_SCOTT'S POV: _

_we all took a bow and headed off stage cheering and laughing. i walked over to mo and told her the truth." mo before you get mad...i want to say something. i did not kiss jules, she kissed me. i was only spending time with her because she thinks we broke up." i said." but...we didn't." mo said." i know mo...listen i wanted to get a embarrassing picture of you away from jules so she won't send it and make you feel bad." i said to her. " i would never want to hurt you...i love you mo." i said. mo smiled at me and gave me a hug. " i forgive you." she said as she pulled away from me. " but scott that's just me and jules, you should've gotten into picture is my problem... not yours." she said as we kissed and made up. _

_OLIVIA'S POV:_

_i could see that scott and mo made up and i was happy for them. i then saw wen coming up to me. " thank you olivia for saving us back there." he said. " your welcome...and wen... i would like to say i'm sorry... for not believing you about ray. the thing is i was scared that you will get hurt... but i guess i was the one who hurt you...could you forgive me and go back to lemonade mouth?" i said ." yes olivia... and i just want to say i was wrong too... i should've told you at the start of what was happening...i guess i didn't know what to say." he said. " hey no matter what we will always be a band." i said. i kissed him after what i said. and i will never want him out of the band again! i'm so glad we made up._

_CHARLIE'S POV:_

_i walked up to stella to tell her how i feel, man my feet feels like jello. " nice song delgado." she said. " do you know who it's for?" i asked. " let me guess your girlfriend victoria?" she said with a glare." no... it was for you." i said stells was shocked." stella, i wanted to tell you but i got scared every time. i mean you already knew that i liked mo before, but when i met you everything changed... i was scared because if i told you, you will think that i'm a player... i really do love you stella." i said. stella smiled at me and gave me a big bear hug. " i love you too charlie." she said. i guess the guys noticed me ans stella." come on kiss her already!" wen spoke out. " guys you two are acting at me and wen, now lets get over awkward, and start smooching." olivia said. so me and stella did it we kissed. i hope this was her first kiss because it is mine._

_NO ONE'S POV: _

_everybody was now laughing. ray and wen's language arts teacher came in. " wen, ray that was...the best performing i've ever seen!" the teacher said. " for your talents and effort you both get a 'A plus'!" he finished." that means i don't fail!" wen said. he and ray did a high five in excitement. after everybody left after the show lemonade mouth, along with their new friend ray bleech went to donte's pizzeria to celebrate. for their preformance, their friendships, and for their relationships._

* * *

_**A/N: no author's note right now go to the next one.-**_


	13. what we learned

OLIVIA'S POV:

" well dad that's how lemonade mouth became to be a stronger band. it just goes for show, sometimes you can't take matters into your own hands like what scott learned. or if you don't tell someone how you feel you might lose them forever, like charlie and stella. and wen made a new friend, with a rival and learn to trust your friends of things you can't image saying. what did i learn? well i learn that change could be a good thing, or a bad thing depends on the way it goes. you should never judge a book from it's cover and sometimes that cover can lead to a whole new world of happiness! i'll visit you again soon dad. and maybe then i'll have a new story to tell!

your loving daughter

olivia white.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? btw the songs in the 12th chapter is called 'i gotta find you' played by joe jonas in camp rock. and burnin' up played by chris brochu, and adam hicks. i think it's just a song. but you should go check it out! every song in this story can be found on youtube. let me know what i should write next or what i should write in one of my stories. thanks for reading!**


End file.
